Stay to Say Goodbye
by sebastianathefirst
Summary: When a note from Ryou Bakura sends Yami to the train station, he discovers a secret that can determine Ryou's future. Will he allow Ryou to have a girlfriend amidst their relationship? Or will he take him back? Yaoi, based on Brighter by Paramore.


**Opening Remarks:** So addicted to Paramore right now…All the songs were good, but I decided that "Brighter" was one song I wanted to keep repeating. This is something for my new friend, MangaLinky, who is such a Bakura-addict…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or "Brighter". They rightfully belong to Takahashi Kazuki-san and Paramore.

Based on _Brighter_ by Paramore:

**Stay to Stay Goodbye**

The alarm clock rang loudly on my bedside table. The first thought that came to mind was _Damn you, Bakura_. He was, undoubtedly, responsible for setting it early. Sometimes, I wished my body would wake up on its own, like Yuugi can. Later, though, I thanked myself for waking early.

When I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I thought of going back to sleep, and lay down. I tilted my head to half-expect Bakura waking up from the alarm clock. The first thing I want him to hear is an apology; other than a greeting.

His side of the bed was neatly made up.

_So this is how it goes_

I reached out my palm, and touched the bedding. It was clean, and neat; he must've changed it last night. Bastard. I thought I told him not to.

_Well I, I would have never known_

There was another strange thing around the room. The air felt…_thin_, as if he left the door open long enough for the thickness of our lovemaking last night seep out.

_And if it ends today_

I've always worried much for Bakura. He was always the target of many women (and men), and usually gets into trouble for keeping our relationship a secret. But the fact that he still comes back to me everyday, no matter how late…I always felt like wanting to return the favor, and now, I've got a present to prove it.

_Well I'll still say that you shine brighter  
__Than anyone_

This time, however, was different. It wasn't like him to wake up earlier than me. Usually, he was up after I get breakfast ready (he spared me to cook only breakfast meals while he does the others; I'm that bad). Before anymore strange things happen, I decided to hasten in dressing up, and search for him.

_Now I think we're taking this too far  
__Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
__Well it's not this hard_

Afterwards, I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen, thinking that he was doing me _another_ favor. He wasn't there, either. I then checked the living room; it, too, was untouched. The rest of the rooms were empty, as well, as if I was the only occupant.

_But if you take what's yours then I'll take mine  
Must we go there  
__Please not this time  
__No not this time_

Thinking he might have gone somewhere, I went back upstairs, searching this time for a note. There was none in the room, so I went back down and into the foyer. Sure enough, there was a Post-It on the door. I tore it off and read: _I'm sorry for leaving so soon, but it's for our own good. Meet me at the train station if you have any last words._

_Well this is not your fault_

I read his small message twice more until it had fully sank into me. He was leaving the city. Leaving _me_. That fact almost overwhelmed me with fear, and my heart felt so heavy, I couldn't move. His note crumpled in my fist.

_But if I'm without you, then I will feel so small_

As I stayed still, I tried to recall if I had done any wrong to him. In all honesty, we were quite frank with each other. At the dining table, we tell each other everything, admitted a fault we had done, or if one is doing something the other one dislikes. There must be something he must've not told me yet, and by the way things are, he was keeping it from me for a long time.

_And if you have to go_

The only secret that I can think of that he couldn't tell me was that he had another lover. And he was leaving with him at the station. That was my thought whilst in desperation. Clearing my mind and putting it to work, I figured that if he was going to escape with another lover, he wouldn't be telling me to go to the station, would he? It _had_ to be something else.

_Well, always know that you shine brighter  
__Than anyone does_

My own heart did not agree with this. I had decided that this was Bakura was coming clean, and invited me to see this new lover of his. He might've thought that this was his last chance to stay true to me.

Despite their disagreements, they both wanted me to _do_ the same thing: go to the station.

_Now I think we're taking this too far  
__Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
__Well it's not this hard_

As soon as I was able to move, I grabbed a coat and took a bus to the station. Though there weren't many people, Bakura was hard to find, even though his white hair stood out. He must've hidden in some kind of headwear.

_All boarders for Ibaraki please proceed to the platforms.  
_

_But if you take what's yours then I'll take mine  
Must we go there  
Please not this time  
__No not this time_

Ibaraki? Bakura's always talked about going to Ibaraki. Maybe that was why he woke up so early. And he must've set the clock early enough for me to reach it.

"Bakura!" I called out, running for the train platform. "Bakura, Bakura! Where are you?"

_If you run away now  
__Will you come back around?_

He almost immediately answered: I can just his brown eyes underneath a large hat. He'd just arrived at the platform. "Bakura!" I gasped, and hurried over to him.

If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed at the sight of him. He wore a trench coat to his legs, and knee-boots. A scarf was around his neck, and his hair was tucked under a sunhat. Simply put: he was passing off as a _girl_. He'd expected me to come, and didn't—_still_ didn't—want to be discovered with me.

_And if you ran away  
I'd still wave goodbye_

"Yami," I read his lips, and almost caught them in mine—if he hadn't brought his head away.

"Bakura…" I was alarmed at his action. Then he moved his eyes around, silently reminding me that we're in public. I bit my lip. Was he running away from our relationship? "Ryou…" I gave him a more gentle and platonic approach, "why are you…running from me?"

_Watching you shine bright  
_

"I'm so sorry, Yami," he answered quietly. "I know you couldn't stand it when I kept something from you, but this is my last chance to tell you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "It figures that I'm not as gay as I thought. There's a girl in Ibaraki…waiting for me. She was a friend from my old school, and when I met her again…" he patted his chest, referring to his heart.

A pang of guilt hit me: _this_ was the boy I had sex with last night. There was a mix of fury and jealousy inside me…but I was somewhat happy. But, overall, I almost felt like crying. _I chose you over my own hikari,_ I thought, _and this was the thanks I get?_

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

Bakura took my silence seriously, and began apologizing. "I'm sorry, Yami! I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you, but I know you love me so much, and…and I…couldn't bring myself to hurt you! I still love you so much, Yami!"

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

As he said those last words, he brought himself to me, gripping my shoulder, caressing my sides. From that alone, I had felt what he felt: his chest huffing, his legs trembling, his heart beating. His words were quite true.

_Well it's not this hard_

I had remembered one moment in our early times together. I had told him that I want to do my part for him, that I wanted to help him. I told him I that I had loved him so, and promised myself that I would respect his choices. It was the least I could do for him.

"Stop me…" Ryou spoke again. "Stop me, Yami, before you lose me…"

_But if you take what's yours then I'll take mine_

I couldn't believe my ears. He was leaving the decision to me. He was giving me the power to choose his lover…maybe even his destiny. He'd still cared for me enough to do this, and I felt my heart flutter upon seeing his face. I so wanted him back—there was no one else for me—and I had always gotten what I wanted.

_Must we go there?_

But, at the same time, someone else somewhere else will have a sad ending, when, or even because another is happy. If this girl takes him, I'll be grieved, and when I take him, she will grieve. It just goes to show that no choice is perfect.

That people aren't perfect.

_Please not this time_

I took his hand and gripped it tight. "It isn't my choice," I answered. "I won't hold you back. Do what you want to do."

He looked at me, and his eyes sparkled…sadly. I must've been too cold on my answer. "I just want you to be happy with what you choose. You're a grown man now, Ryou…" I paused to kiss his cheek, and whispered to his ear. "If you're in trouble, come back and look for me. I'll wait as long as I have to."

_No not this time_

"Yami…" Ryou returned my grip, and brought my hand up to kiss it. "Thank you, Yami…I love you. I love you so…"

I gave a sigh. "I know. Here's the train."

The bullet train had arrived. The very train that will take Bakura to Ibaraki. To meet his new girl. To be honest, I was very proud of my Ryou. He had grown, and he was ready to move on without me. I was so very proud of him.

_I'll wave goodbye  
__Watching you shine bright_

I had almost forgotten the present about the present as we both stood by the railway. As the train stopped, I had pulled it out, and slipped in into his trench coat pocket. He eyed me for a moment, but did not notice my action. A hiss marked the train stop, and he gave me one last kiss on the lips. Chaste, but enough.

"Bye," he said, and stepped into the train. I held out my hand, giving a short wave. The doors closed between us, like a wall, and the train started again. We never broke eye contact until he was taken into the subway tunnel.

_I'll wave goodbye tonight_

I went home by taxi afterwards, and ate breakfast on my own (the pancakes were bland, and we—I—was out of syrup. Just my rotten luck). I climbed the stairs upwards, and laid down on my side of the bed. I wanted to sleep again, think that this all was a dream. I looked on Ryou's side, not knowing how long will it be empty.

And there was one thing I had missed.

On each of our bedside tables there should be a picture of both of us. Mine was me on a chair with him on one arm; his had himself embracing me from behind.

The latter picture was gone.

**Epilogue**

Later, upon arriving in Ibaraki, Bakura met with his friend and made love with her, finally getting the chance to feel what Yami always got to feel. Afterwards, he waited for her to sleep, and dressed up. Like the past night, he replaced the bedding, and opened his suitcase.

Pushing his hand into the baggage, he dug to the very bottom and pulled out a frame. He had thought this with Yuugi, and the plan went perfect: he grabbed Yami from behind, and Yuugi took the picture with the shock on his face. He pulled that photo out, revealing another one beneath it.

It was the aftermath of the last image. After grabbing him, Yami pulled him down onto the ground, and they pinned each other down. Yuugi took the picture once they got tired; it was Bakura who was above Yami, his legs straddling his hips.

The boys in the picture were smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He stood up, returned the first photo, and slipped it into his trench coat pocket—bumping into something else.

Recalling that he hadn't put anything in that pocket, he reached in, and felt a small, metal object. He pulled it out, and his hand revealed a ring.

Then he remembered that Yami was touching his hip on the last moment before he boarded the train. He checked if he was goosing him, but he'd drawn his hand away instantly.

Turning on a small lamp, he placed the ring under the light, and found markings inside.

It read _Atemu_.

**Closing Remarks:** I've had my eye on fragileshipping for a long while, now…Anyway, acknowledgements to Yu-Gi-Oh! and Paramore. Pls review!


End file.
